


aphrodisiac haze

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Eren Yeager, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Gay Sex, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), pretty much that but in a pill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Eren had agreed to one of Hanji's experiments and taken a pill she gave him, he got a lot more than he had bargained for. He never expected to end up a mewling, needy mess, desperately moaning Levi's name over the phone, begging Levi to come over and give him release.





	aphrodisiac haze

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy here's a fanfic that's just pure smut,,,,,, i got inspired by some sex pollen fic i read the other day and wanted to turn it into ereri. so some super short shitty smut (alliteration queen) happened at like 1 am last night. have fun??

Eren needed relief more than he'd ever needed anything in his life. He hadn't realized what he signed himself up for, when he allowed Hanji to experiment on him for her science fair... he wasn't sure that was legal, but Hanji had agreed to write an essay for Eren's English class in exchange, and he was failing miserably in that class. So, naturally, he agreed to be her guinea pig. Hanji had given Eren a pill to take, and she told him that it would take about two hours for it to affect him- if it even did at all. She made him promise to take notes if he felt anything unusual, and then he went back to his dorm room.

Eren hadn't known what the pill would've done. Hanji didn't really seem to either, but she seemed excited to discover what would happen. Eren had been curious himself.. a bit scared, but curious. He laid down on his cheap mattress and scrolled through social media on his phone for a few hours while he waited. After awhile, he forgot that he was supposed to be feeling any different... until a spike of arousal hit him. At first, he just brushed it off. He jacked off pretty much every day- Eren was a 19 year old, so he wasn't unused to being horny.

But the feeling quickly grew stronger than any arousal he'd ever had before. Eren pressed the palm of his hand against the front of his jeans and dropped his phone onto the mattress, a moan involuntarily slipping from his lips. Eren was rock hard within seconds, just from that light touch.. he had never felt this turned on in his life. A need unlike any other took over his body. He needed to be fucked. God, he needed it more than he could describe... burning, painfully hot lust scorched through his veins and made his entire body buzz. Eren bucked up against his hand and rubbed himself through his jeans, his eyes squeezing shut as even more need coursed through him. Eren yanked his clothes off as fast as he could, his body trembling with desire, sweat already dropping down his face from the hot arousal pooling in his stomach. He needed relief, _god_ , he needed someone inside of him, pounding into him hard over and over until he came. He let out a loud whimper at the thought, wrapping a hand around himself and bucking into it automatically. His body felt like it was on fire, and with every second that passed without relief, the more painful it was. Eren stroked himself as quickly as he could, arching his back and biting down hard on his free hand to muffle his loud moans. His body grew hotter and hotter to the point where he was screaming against his hand, and he came within minutes. He imagined that an orgasm would provide him with the release his body ached for, but, if anything, it just made him feel worse. He let out a sob when he immediately began hardening again. He needed someone to fuck him, he needed it so unbelievably badly- Eren felt like he could pass out or die soon from the agony. He needed someone to fuck him, rough and hard, he needed it _now_.

Eren picked up his phone with a shaking hand and clicked on the first and only name that came into his mind.

 _Levi_.

Eren had been struggling with a crush on Levi for almost two years now... they were friends with the same people and hung out often, and Eren always felt at his happiest when he was with Levi. His beautiful, amazing Levi.. he was one of the most attractive people Eren had ever seen, and the thought of Levi fucking him had led to dozens of masturbating sessions. He imagined Levi holding him down, taking him roughly, his hot, wet mouth on Eren's neck.. a pathetic, needy moan left his throat. If Eren were able to think sensibly, there was no way in hell he would call Levi. He would rather die than ruin his friendship with Levi and expose his crush, especially in this insane situation.. but all of Eren's rational thoughts had faded away into a distant blur. All he knew was that his body was burning with passion and lust and he needed someone to cool him down soon, or the flames would consume him. And Levi was the only person Eren trusted to help him.

Eren held up his phone to his ear and bit his lip as it rang, rubbing his dick in slow, painful strokes, praying that Levi would pick up.

And luckily, after a few rings, he did.

"L-Levi..." Eren gasped, stroking himself faster, imagining Levi's lips on his. "Levi...! I n-need you, please, p-p-please c-come to my room and help, p-please, _please_ h-help me..."

"What's going on, brat? Is this some kind of prank? Are you drunk?" Levi replied, and his deep voice sent shivers down Eren's spine, invoking a loud, uncontrollable moan.

"N-no.. H-Hanji gave m-me a pill for an e-experiment and I... and I think i-it's some k-k-kind of.. of aphrodisiac. I-it hurts, L-Levi, please come help m-me, it feels l-like I'm g-going to combust if I don't... if I don't g-get someone inside me right now." Eren explained through his pained moans and sobbing gasps, his voice full of need, all feelings of shame and embarrassment completely gone, overpowered by lust.

Levi was silent for a moment.

"It's not my problem that you agreed to one of her crazy experiments, brat. I'm sure you can find someone else to fix your little problem." He stated coldly in response, and Eren let out a loud wail.

"N-no, no, no- Levi, p-please, you, o-only you, I need y-you, please, it-it feels l-like I'm going to d-d-die...!" Eren begged through his tears, desperation pouring out of his voice, letting out a loud cry as he came again. But it still wasn't enough, and he could feel his dick growing hard again.

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Levi accused, and Eren started to feel like he couldn't breathe. He flipped over onto his stomach and began rutting desperately against the bed, sloppily coating his fingers in saliva and pressing two of them against his hole. He let out a groan as he rocked back against fingers, his eyes slipping shut.

"P-please, Levi, I-I'll do a-anything, anything, just come f-fuck me and I w-w-won't ever... ever ask another th-thing from you ag-gain." Eren pleaded, humping against the bed like a bitch in heat, slipping a third finger into his entrance and pumping them in and out, tears spilling down his face in desperation.

"I-I-I'm already pr-prepared for y-you, I just.. just need your c-cock, please...!" Eren sobbed, mewling as he came on the mattress.

Levi let out a heavy sigh, like this was a boring chore he'd been procrastinating.

"You'll do anything?" He questioned.

"A-anything, _anything_...!" Eren cried.

".....Fine. I'll be there in five." Levi stated bluntly, hanging up.

Eren started crying in earnest, simultaneously grateful and still overwhelmed with agony. Sweat covered Eren's body and drenched his hair, turning it into a messy mop on his head. Cum was all across his stomach but he was too far gone to give a shit. His body was quaking and saliva, tears, and snot trickled down his face, every ounce of him yearning for Levi inside of him.

After what felt like hours, but was probably less than five minutes, Eren's door opened. He would've normally felt shame, but all he could feel now was more arousal. He pushed his ass up far into the air, presenting himself for Levi, his legs spread wide and his hole quivering for Levi's cock.

"P-please, Levi, please, please.....!" Eren practically screamed.

He heard Levi's frustratingly slow footsteps approaching his side and he let out a weak sob.

"Jesus.. you really are getting quite worked up, huh, brat?" Levi teased, sounding amused by Eren's desperation. Normally, he would've called Levi a sadist, but all he could do was plead.

"P-please, please j-j-just fuck me already, please, _Levi_...!" Eren begged, his face pressed against the pillow, his voice muffled but still audible.

"So impatient... Fine. As you wish, brat." Levi murmured, taking off his socks and shoes. He kneeled behind Eren, and soon enough, the tip of his dick pressed against Eren's entrance.

Eren gripped onto the pillow and burrowed his face further into it, leaning his ass back against Levi, greedily trying to swallow up more of his cock.

Eren was screaming in frustration as Levi ever so slowly pushed inside. He felt so full by the time Levi was buried deep within him, but god, he needed more, more, more....!

"Faster.. p-please, harder, faster, m-more...!" Eren groaned.

"Needy brat..." Levi grumbled before obeying, pulling most of the way out before snapping his hips back again.

Eren shrieked at the delicious feeling of it, digging his nails into the pillow and holding on tightly, his legs barely able to support his weight. He felt the agony slowly giving way to incredible, pure pleasure and he weeped at the relief.

Levi pulled back out and thrusted back in again.. then again.. then again. He picked up a rhythm and started fucking Eren faster and faster, harder and harder... Eren just screamed at the white hot pleasure and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, rocking his hips back to meet Levi's pace, his back arched and his toes curled at the intense euphoria soaring through him.

Levi fucked him rough, hard, and fast just like Eren needed, satisfying every desperate need he had, filling him in a way Eren had never been filled before. Levi had his hands on Eren's hips to steady himself, and Eren could hear his grunts and moans as well.. much quieter than his own, but still there. Even through Eren's sex-crazed, desperate haze, he felt glad that Levi was getting pleasure out of this, too. Soon enough, Levi tightened his grip on Eren's hips and pounded into him with even more animalistic passion, even more strength- Levi's thrusts grew erratic and random as he grew nearer to the edge. Hot liquid suddenly spurted inside of Eren as Levi let out a low moan, still buried as deep inside of Eren as possible. Eren came as well, so hard that he saw stars and his jaw unhinged farther than it ever had before, hung open in a loud, breathy moan, all of his muscles tightened and clenched at the blissful feeling coursing through his veins.

Levi pulled out soon after and Eren automatically collapsed on the mattress, all of his adrenaline and passion quickly draining out of him. The primal need for sex was disappearing, and Eren was starting to feel normal enough to bask in the dazed afterglow as Levi put his socks and shoes back on.

"You good now, brat?" Levi asked, straightforward. Eren rolled over onto his side to face Levi, too weak to sit up.

"Perfect." Eren mumbled, his voice weak from screaming, a tiny smile gracing his exhausted face. His rational thoughts were still faded and blurry, and all he could feel was relief and gratefulness for the help and the amazing fuck. This wasn't at all how he thought losing his virginity would go whenever he fantasized about Levi, but Eren still couldn't help himself from grinning like an idiot. Eren was almost glad for that hellish pill, since it got him a passionate twenty minutes with Levi.

"Thanks, Levi. I don't know what I would've done without you." Eren said honestly, his stupid grin stuck on his reddened, sweaty face. He could feel Levi's cum slowly dripping out of him onto his mattress, and he didn't mind one bit.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's words.

"Don't be so grateful yet, brat. You said you'd do _anything_ for me if I gave you what you needed, remember? So, in return, I want you to get a whole bottle of those pills and come to my place next weekend. I think I could have some fun with you... listening to you beg was quite entertaining. I'd like to see you even more desperate than that." Levi said, his voice casual, giving Eren a mischievous smirk before walking out of the room. Eren's face burned as he stared at the door, his jaw hanging open in silent shock.

Eren really, _really_ hadn't realized what he had signed up for when Hanji gave him those pills.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao !!!! I'd love to read any comments about this if you want to leave them!


End file.
